


Pull the Plug

by AvocadoAdmirer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, F/M, Last date, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoAdmirer/pseuds/AvocadoAdmirer
Summary: A man grapples with saying goodbye to his old computer. Lots of love and kisses.





	Pull the Plug

There’s a computer taking it’s time to boot up. It’s an old, outdated model, but it’s been by my side for a long time, and I can’t imagine parting with it. I stare at the pitch black screen, touch the computer. It’s warm. I glance to the left of it. A vase full of flowers, some wilted and dying. 

I look to its right. 

I’m not very good with technology. In fact, I don’t know jackshit. In the past, I wasn’t very good with my computer. I spilled hot coffee on its keyboard,  
got all kinds of viruses on it through those weird pop-up ads and scams on the internet, the works.

But I did my best to avoid those mistakes the next time around, and I even got a new keyboard to replace the ruined one.

The computer still doesn’t get up. Why is the screen black, after all this time? Don’t screw with me. I haven’t finished the game on it, and I invested so much in it too. This can’t have been all for nothing. I didn’t do it. There’s so much more. 

I wanted to take her on more dates. I wanted her to smile at me and tell me what she did yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I fixed it! I fixed it. I fixed it. I fixed it. I fixed it. I fixed it. I fixed it. I fixed it…

The screen is cracked. I can hear the sirens wailing outside. I look around, finally cognizant of the room I’m in. White, very white and plain, stripped of identity. I refuse to see anything more than that. 

My hands are shaking. My mouth is suddenly parched, aching for water, to cry for help, for something that is no longer there. Get me out of here. Away from my computer-girlfriend-lover, away from the decision and consequence I am trapped in. 

Can’t anyone do this in my place? I don’t want this responsibility, this terrible burden. The computer is still terribly warm and beating and alive! She could wake up even after all this! Open her eyes. Look at me. 

Tell me it’s all right, that keyboard was tacky anyways and she still loves me. Don’t go. Don’t leave me all alone. 

I played a game. She had a relationship. Did I love her as much as she loved me? 

I pull the plug. 

“911, there’s been a suicide. Young 20-year old caucasian male, jumped off the roof…”

**Author's Note:**

> A case of gamer rage breaking expensive things dear to them. Bad match of CS:GO can lead one down a dark path :P


End file.
